Approval
If Elodie wishes for a peaceful or even stable ruling, then she must earn approval from nobility and commoners alike. Elodie starts the game with 0 Commoner and Noble Approval. There are also two other hidden statistics: Lumen Approval and [[Cruelty|'Cruelty']]. The first only affects the epilogues, but the latter will lock and unlock many options during the game, add different text to epilogues and considerably shift Elodie's personality (and with it the tone of the game). Spoiler Warning: ''Plot details follow, read at your own risk'' Noble Approval Typically, Noble Approval is affected by your interactions with nobility, how much political respect you inspire and how much you support the local nobles. Interestingly, many actions that increase Noble Approval also increase Cruelty. Certain actions will please or displease some members of nobility without altering Noble Approval. For example, it's possible to strip Brin of her title in Week 10 and still have an unanimous victory if faced by a vote of no-confidence. If your Noble Approval is too low, you will face a civil war starting Week 29. Events that Increase or Decrease Approval Actions that Please or Displease Nobility * Pleased: The noble will be supportive of Elodie. * Appeased: The noble will be a bit supportive of Elodie or remain ambivalent. If previously displeased, they will be less antagonistic. * Displeased: The noble will become somewhat antagonistic. This doesn't always mean they will attempt to sabotage or assassinate Elodie. * Angered: The noble will hate Elodie. Commoner Approval To increase commoner approval, side with the common people during arguments, do impressive public feats, do charity and relief aid, and be reasonable (at least where people can see you). This makes it rather common for the player to be forced to side with commoners or nobles, so keep your approval in mind. Many Cruel actions will easily reduce Commoner Approval. Curiously, they don't mind too much if you execute people as long as they're not righteous in the eyes of the commoners (the poisoner) or they don't get too see them die too brutally (the assassin of Week 16 and Kevan if you kill then with magic). If your Commoner Approval is too low, you'll face a revolution during Week 39. This will end the game immediately if Elodie is not a Lumen. Events that Increase or Decrease Approval * Bear in mind that for Week 38, while choosing '"Small feast"' increases Commoner Approval, it also causes a tragedy during the epilogue. Said tragedy doesn't affect approval, but it can sour an otherwise optimistic epilogue. Events Determined by Approval Values Certain events change their outcome or descriptions depending on Commoner Approval. Lumen Approval This determines how willing the Novans are to accept Lumen. Unlike other approvals, this only has direct effect on the epilogues. First of all, there are three initial branching points that determine if the player can alter the opinion on Lumen: * If Elodie obtains her crystal and transforms immediately, you can change Lumen Approval for the rest of the game * If Elodie obtains her crystal but abstains from transforming until the ending, you can't change approval but remain on good terms with Lumen. Opinion on Lumen remains unchanged and unlocks the "Lumen Crystal" and "Outcast Julianna" epilogues. * If Elodie constantly rejects magic and Lumen, you can't change approval but make your dislike for them known. Unlocks the anti-Lumen epilogues, "Lumen Rejection" and "Outcast Julianna" (if she lives). Bear in mind that you don't need too many approval increases to get the pro-Lumen epilogues. For example, accepting a magic tutor and defeating Togami in a magic duel, while avoiding any other use of magic is requirement enough to get the pro-Lumen epilogues. Events that Increase or Decrease Approval Cruelty This is a game-changing statistic that reflects how many capricious or sadistic actions Elodie has taken and is willing to take. It can be raised by certain choices and activities, and it both locks and unlocks certain choices and epilogues. See page for more detailed information. Interestingly, many cruel actions in the game can raise Noble Approval. Also remember, no matter whether it's in self-defense, burning people to death also isn't very nice. Category:Gameplay Category:Hidden Mechanics